bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Neighborhood Festival/Trivia
*This episode was dedicated to the memory of Fred Rogers, host of the long running series Mister Roger's Neighborhood from 1968-2001, shown on PBS. The episode aired four months after his passing. **The dedication card before the closing credits read; "In Loving Memory of Fred Rogers. The neighborhood won't be the same without you." A short instrumental remix of Won't You Be My Neighbor (the Mister Roger's Neighborhood theme song) was also played during the dedication. **The trolley that also appears was also reminiscent of the one that appeared in the show. **Angela Santomero would later produce a spinoff of that show called Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, produced by Out of the Blue Productions (the same producers of Super Why!, another of Santomero's developed projects). *This episode introduces a new format for the clues. They are magically animated onto Joe's notebook paper and they sing and talk. Joe is not shown drawing the clues and does not explain how to draw them. It was not put to permanent use until Body Language. **This new format however, received negative feedback from fans. *The 1812 Overture plays as the fireworks are going off. *This was Up's only appearance with a female voice. *This is the sixth Episode where a viewer says No A Clue from Words and Hide and Seek. *This was the second time that Blue did not join in the Mail song. The first time it happened was in Blue's Big Costume Party. *In this episode, during the Mailtime Segment, there is a game of freeze dance. At one point, the music stops and there is a boy that is supposed to be frozen, but his visible reflection shows that he is still jumping up and down. **At the end of the letter, one of the boys gives Joe and Blue a stamp for the game to add to their passport, which is delivered through the letter. *When everyone is gathered for the fireworks, Periwinkle announces that there is five seconds until the fireworks. Then, Joe apparently freezes time and says that they should count down from five. Only once the countdown begins does time apparently start again. *This is the second time the entire cast sings "The So Long Song" from "Blue's Big Musical". *This episode is available along with episodes of other Nick Jr. series on the compilation DVD "Nick Jr. Celebrates Spring!". It is also the last of the four episodes included on the Blue's Room DVD Fred's Birthday. *Snail appears in four locations instead of the usual three in this episode. **He previously appeared four times in "Playing Store" and possibly "Shy". **He is also among the choices in the second round of Periwinkle's Guess Who game. *This episode first aired in primetime - 8 P.M. at night. One of two special episodes shown in primetime during the summer of 2003. *Marlee Matlin receives a "Featuring As" credit. *In the Mailtime Segment, since Joe was already outside, Mailbox does not have to extend all the way inside the house today. Joe sits right down on the sidewalk to read the letter. *The fireworks were shaped like some characters' faces. *The Mailtime footage for this episode is very similar to Magenta Comes Over where Joe runs outside from the festival all the way to Mailbox while singing the whole song. *This is Green Kitten's third appearance in the series. *This is the third episode where all three clues are found outside. The first two are Nature and Bugs!. *Joe wears an orange squared shirt. *When Joe was getting his notebook from Sidetable, the eggplant parmigiana Sidetable made was on top of the drawer. But when Joe started singing, suddenly, the phone was there for some reason. *When Joe gets ready to draw the "Flashing Colors" clue, he first talks about how he is going to pull out his red crayon to draw the color red, but because of the new animation format, he is not seen talking about or pulling out any of the other color crayons. In fact, at the rate by the animation proceeds, it seems like Joe never had time to pull out any of the other crayons at all. Category:Season 5 Trivia Pages